Thomas and Friends: The Secret World
Thomas and Friends: The Secret World is a family film full of excitement, fun, and adventure. It tells of secrets and truths. It also tells a moral that things can change but things can also be undone. Summary When two of Sir Topham Hat's engines go missing, Thomas decides to find them but ends up in a mysterious world with five lands and meets some old friends. Each land was as big as a state; A green prairie with trees, a green jungle, a snowy forest, and rocky mountains with caves. But the fifth land is where the nightmares stay, a landscape of volcanos and lava which no engine dares to go. Plot It was a dark and stormy night; Lightning looked like it was almost able to hit the ground. Henry on his way back to Vicarstown Sheds but he was unexpectedly feeling sad. Suddenly he was scared of the powerful lightning and rushed as fast as he can. He didn't noticed his track was switched onto an old railway that hasn't been used in a long time. The thunder was getting louder as Henry was more terrified. He soon saw a rocky long tunnel and quickly went inside. As he was inside he saw a bright light ahead and was too scared to close his eyes. A flash and the scene ended. In the morning the Steam Team woke up to a beautiful morning and soon got to do their own railway jobs. Meanwhile The Fat Controller was getting report that Henry hadn't shown up to pull the flying Kipper. Rosie told him that Henry didn't come back to Vicarstown. Percy thought he vanished. What the engines did know is that they found his driver and fireman but they didn't know what happened to Henry. It has been two weeks and Henry has not been found. Other engines had to do his jobs while he went missing. One sunny day, Rebecca was on her way to pull the flying Kipper. She was moving too fast as she suddenly went onto another railway and flew off the rails. She crashed and almost hit Philip. With Rebecca being sent to repairs, the only engine left was Edward. Later on a stormy day, Edward tried to pull the train but he wasn't as strong as Henry or Rebecca. He then turned onto the old railway where Henry vanished. As soon as he got to the the tunnel, he couldn't stop. Edward closed his eyes before the flash of light. At the end of the tunnel, Edward's train, driver, and firemen were on the other side but they didn't remember what happened. They didn't know where Edward is, he just vanished like Henry. Characters Thomas - Main Edward - Main Henry - Main Stepney - Returning Boco - Returning Willa the zanetii train - New Minnie - New Michael - New Molly - Returning Gordon James Percy Toby Emily Duck Donald and Douglas Nia Rebecca Philip Cranky Carly The Nightmare Train